This Alstroemeria hybrid originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of plants selected from individually identified members of my breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for developmental purposes, this particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation and test because of the overall Pink, Red and Yellow coloration of its blossoms, which appeared to be produced profusely on strong, upright, umbel stems. This new plant is the result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since 1981 with the object of producing new types of Alstroemeria plants and the selected seedling was propagated by me and under my direction by root division through several successive generations which clearly demonstrated that the distinctive and novel characteristics of the parent plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.